


We Have Time

by dragon-gays (emoscully)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoscully/pseuds/dragon-gays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra felt strange, maybe because of all the wine they'd had, but she knew nothing she said would make sense- although if anyone would understand it'd be Valerie- and she found herself beginning something she couldn't take back. "You remember how you used to flirt with me? Incessantly, at that?" Cassandra's words were slow and deliberate, and her laugh was forced.<br/>"Of course," Valerie smiled tenderly, and Cassandra felt her chest tighten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Time

She hadn't seen the Inquisitor in several months, what with them both being so busy with their respective duties. The last time they met it had been for only a few short minutes when Cassandra had been arriving to visit Leliana and Valerie had been leaving. She remembered the way her stomach had twisted as she watched Valerie's carriage set off into the distance; unable to tear her eyes away. She remembered the way she'd cried that night, her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that had wracked her body- she hadn't cried like that since the days of the Inquisition, when Valerie had been much closer to her. She thought the real, tangible distance would make things easier, but she missed feeling as if maybe one day she'd gain the courage to barge into the Inquisitor's room and tell her everything.  
Now, well, now everything was different. But tonight they were together, and alone, the way Cassandra had always imagined. She was lost in her head, maybe from love and maybe from drink, or both, but the sound of Valerie's soft voice going on about something made her ecstatic. The fire was low and the lights were dim; it was late. Valerie's house was still with the night- they were the only life to be found. Somehow, as Cassandra turned that sentiment over in her mind, the fire seemed to burn brighter and everything seemed warmer, louder- more real.  
She pulled herself out of her mind and forced herself to listen to Valerie talk, which wasn't hard. Although, it was hard for her in that moment to understand what Valerie was actually talking about and not just listen to the way her voice sounded, like hearing soft rain on a roof at night and not focusing on the sound but only the way it made you feel.  
But Cassandra tried her best to listen to the story Valerie was telling- about visiting Leliana and her Warden, or something like that- and not focus too much on the way the younger woman's hands moved as she gesticulated, the way her mouth shaped her words, the way her eyelids fluttered- she must be tired, Cassandra thought.  
"How have you been lately, Cassandra?" Valerie asked, slightly louder than she'd been telling her story, and leaning across the table to rest her hand atop Cassandra's for a moment.  
Cassandra felt strange, perhaps it was all the wine they'd had, and she knew nothing she said would make much sense- although if anyone would understand it'd be Valerie- but she found herself beginning something she couldn't take back. "You remember how you used to flirt with me? Incessantly, at that?" Cassandra's words were slow and deliberate, and her laugh was forced.  
"Of course," Valerie smiled tenderly, and Cassandra felt her chest tighten.  
"And I told you I didn't feel the way you felt?"  
Valerie nodded, urging Cassandra to go on.  
"I-" Cassandra's voice broke and she felt foolish, but she swallowed her pride and went on. She couldn't drop the subject now; Valerie would coax it out of her no matter the cost. "I lied to you- it was selfish of me, and I felt terrible, but I didn't want to think about my feelings. Although, I suppose I would have saved us both a lot of grief by telling you this all those years ago instead of-"  
"Cassandra-"  
"-waiting so long you probably don't have any interest in me anymore; you're attractive enough to have anyone, you know that? I've had a fondness for you since the beginning- I never knew I would feel like this but-" Cassandra let out something between a laugh and a sob, and Valerie leaned across the table again to take both of Cassandra's hands in her own.  
"Cassandra," she said firmly.  
Cassandra finally looked up, her face red and her eyes brimming with tears.  
Valerie was smiling, and Cassandra started to laugh.  
"I've always been hopelessly, disgustingly in love with you," Valerie soothed. "That's not going to change anytime soon."  
Cassandra brought one of her hands up to Valerie's cheek- both of them would have sworn the touch was so electrifying it must have been storm magic. Valerie studied Cassandra's face for a moment; and then she kissed her. It was tender and sweet, and everything Cassandra had spent the last six-or-so years dreaming about.  
When they finally broke apart, Cassandra heard Valerie say, "We have time. We have all the time in the world now."  
It was as if a weight had been lifted off their chests. Cassandra could have cried- Valerie was right. Everything was okay for once. They were safe, they were happy, and they were going to be together.


End file.
